Further Corruption
by VeeVee The Writer N Artist
Summary: It should have been another normal day. A normal day were all she has to do is check her military statuses, schedule meetings, making sure the core is well protected, and a few other things. However... Fate can be a cruel mistress... (Part of "Project Tesseract")


It should have been another normal day. A normal day were all she has to do is check her military statuses, schedule meetings, making sure the core is well protected, and a few other things. However... Fate can be a _cruel_ mistress...

Veara sat in her room on board one of the many military ships. Normally she would be surrounded by her men, commanding and observing the operations of their work, however, today she sat alone on a high ranking ship. It was no secret that Veara can be easily irritated and sometimes she just need to get away from the hussel and bussel of work or else someone will and have gotten hurt.

The Artlen sat in the dark room, the only light source was the stars twinkling away from the window. Veara had a holo tablet in her natural hand while her metal one held a glass filled with a red wine like drink. She idly swirled drink in her mechanical hand, a soft grinding sound can be heard as the base of the glass twirled against the surface of the metal table. The corrupted Artlen slowly read her day's worth of reports, some good, some bad, and some she'll think about later. With a sigh, she turned her head away from her holo-tablet to take a sip of her drink. She'll have to make another meeting with the Emperor and his Council.

A soft growl escaped from her throat. She never liked the Council and she has the feeling they share the same feelings with her. Looking at another boring day of filing and processing reports, Veara was about to wiggle further back into her chair when suddenly lights started to flash and sirens blazed. Slightly startled, she reflexively jumped to her feet and dashed towards the control room, forgetting her drink and reports. Rage build in her gut as she ran, these were not normal sirens that indecated some sort of breach of her ship's hull. No... These sirens were saved for for special occasion.

Bursting into the room with a snarl of rage, she plopped herself down onto her chair and flicked on the screens. She bared her teeth as her suspicious were true. Some _foolish_ captain is trying to reach the core. She glanced at the video feed of the ship. Said ship appeared to be Amahani. Veara snarled slightly, a peace lovely race and, in her opinion, a rather pathetic race.

 _"WARNING: Amahani vessel passing dangerously close to core. Scans register ship of Captain Dimitri of the Amahani passing within 100 parsecs of galactic center. Groxian military requesting attack level percentage… pending…"_ Stated a smooth robotic voice. She never liked it.

A wicked grin spread across her face. Teeth glinting in the artificial light. The only good thing about breaches like this was the fire works the ships turn into. Each ship from a different species exploded differently. She wondered what an Amahani explosion looked like.

"Ha…" She cooed, gracefully swinging her metal claw to the controls of the ship. With one little stroke of her claw and her men will fly into action. "Lets see if that puny graduate Amahani can take 100% of our forces… his ship will burst into flames faster than he can…"

 _'No...'_

Veara froze. A cold dread washed over her body, like someone dumped icy water on her. She body started to shiver in fear as she felt something squirm in her mind.

 _'No.'_

A numbness that started at her right shoulder spread through her body. She can hardly breathe... Almost as if she was drowning. Time seemed to stand still...

 _'He's the one...'_

Veara struggled to move, to speak, to do something. _Anything!_

She felt like she was starting to fall, her vision started to get blurry, body getting number by the second, noises slowly fading away. Then she heard it... A deep, sickening laughing. it was soft at first but it slowly got louder and louder until it was unbearable.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to move, she wanted to do something that will help her break away! But... instead she continued to fall... Deeper into the inky void. It was dark, it was getting darker... And yet it still got darker.

 _'The time is right...'_

The last thing she remembered before the darkness ate her alive was her claw slide down, lowering the military defense. Then... She knew things will get a whole lot worse soon...


End file.
